Sueño de una Whovian
by CherryPieGirl
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han soñado con conocer al Doctor? ¿Que pasaría si estuvieran con el?, par Adeline no es solo un sueño, al parecer el Doctor dejo de ser ficción y llego a la vida de Adeline. Con esto su vida se torna en una aventura a través del tiempo t el espacio, pero y ¿Si Adeline se enamora del Doctor? y el Doctor acaba de perder a Rose.


**Hey, hey, hey que tal todos, les traigo un nuevo fanfic para todos aquellos que aman Doctor Who, sé que debería estar continuando "Amor Verdadero", pero tenía muchas ganas de subir este fic, que en realidad es historia, sin embargo no se preocupen que mañana (mejor dicho al rato por mi horas de subir XD) tendrán nuevo capítulo de "Amor Verdadero", tranquilos que la historia sigue.**

 **Si no has visto Doctor Who yo no sé qué estás esperando, anda a verlo.**

 **Sin más preámbulo los dejo con el fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, le pertenece a la BBC. (Si fuera mío Rose y Decimo hubieran tenido un final feliz :(** **).**

* * *

Mi vida siempre fue normal, despertarme, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa, hacer tareas, la rutina de siempre. Siempre fui la típica chica que no encaja, diferente a los demás, nunca tuve los mismos gustos que las otras chicas, no me obsesionaba con maquillarme, peinarme o usar maquillaje, yo era más de libros, de series, siempre imaginando como seria la vida si alguna de mis fantasías se hacía realidad. Nunca creí que algún día mi mayor fantasía se aria realidad. Mi nombre es Adeline Hunter, y esta es la historia de cómo mi vida se convirtió en mi mejor fantasía

Era lunes por la mañana y tenía que ir a la escuela, me desperté y tome una ducha, luego de vestirme aje a desayunar.

-Vamos hija que se te va a hacer tarde- Dijo mi madre en su típico tono de felicidad.

-Ya voy madre.

Después del desayuno salí a esperar el autobús, no tardó en llegar y cuando me subí me encontré con mi mejor amiga Clara* Miller, Clara es un poco más normal que yo, aunque compartimos algunos gustos ella es más lo que se puede decir una chica común, somos como polos opuestos, sin embargo sigue siendo la mejor amiga que tengo.

Me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a platicar.

-¿Qué tal tu fin?- Pregunto.

-Bien, supongo, no hice nada más que leer

-Y ver Doctor Who ¿no?

-Por supuesto, sabes que es mi obsesión, moriría si dejo de verlo.

-Vamos, no seas exagerada, puedes vivir sin verlo.

-Créeme lo he intentado, es imposible- Llevo una mano a mi frente dramatizando lo que dije.

Ambas nos empezamos a reír y seguimos platicando el resto del camino hasta llegar a la escuela.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Clara se despidió.

-Claro- procura llegar temprano.

Después de despedirme fui a mi salón de clases, tome asiento y espere a que la clase empezara. Hoy tocaba matemáticas, aunque suene raro es mi clase favorita, así que en esta clase realmente presto atención, sin embargo no puedo pasar desapercibido la caseta azul que por un instante creí ver por la ventana, no sé si fue real o producto de mi alocada imaginación whovian**.

Las horas después de matemáticas pasan rápido, así que pronto es el descanso y me reúno con Clara para almorzar.

-¿Algo interesante para reportar?- Pregunta Clara.

-Además de ecuaciones, nada, solo que mi mente me está jugando trucos sucios.

-¿Ósea?

-Ósea, acabo de ver la TARDIS o por lo menos creí haberla visto.

-Amiga necesitas dejar de ver esa serie, en unos días creerás que eres Rose Tyler.

-Ya lo sé, pero sabes que nunca dejare de ver la serie.

-Lo sé, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Comimos el almuerzo y seguimos platicando, de vez en cuando veía a un hombre de unos veinte y tantos pasar de aquí para allá, el hombre llevaba un traje azul y unas gafas, debo decir que se parecía al décimo Doctor, pero eso es imposible, de seguro solo es mi mente, vaya que estoy al borde de la locura.

Después del almuerzo nos dirigimos a nuestros salones de clase, había dejado a Clara en su salón y yo me dirigía al mío, el pasillo estaba vacío, de seguro todos estarían ya en clase, aunque era muy rápido, apenas había acabado el descanso.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi salón cuando alguien me tomo de la cintura y me hizo hacia atrás.

-Suéltame- Exclame liberándome del agarre y volteando a ver quién era.

-Shh- No podía creerlo, no, de seguro estaba soñando, no podía ser el… no podía ser el décimo Doctor.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?- Aun estaba presa de la sorpresa.

-Shh, solo calla un rato- El hombre, o Doctor (no estaba segura) no paraba de mirar por el cristal de la puerta de mi clase, por curiosidad lo imite.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?

El hombre/Doctor volteo a verme con una expresión de asombro, era idéntica a la del Doctor, con su ceja alzada y todo, era imposible que fuera el Doctor.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Me pregunto.

-Lo mismo podría decirte.

-Soy el Doctor.

-¿Qué?

-Soy el Doctor, ahora si me permites extraña que solo hace preguntas, debo ir a investigar que pasa aquí, ¿de casualidad sabes dónde está la dirección?

Señale hacia la dirección y "el Doctor" fue corriendo hacia haya.

Valla que si estaba soñando, como podía ser posible… Después de meditarlo un poco decidí seguirlo, ya que seguramente solo sería parte de un sueño loco.

-Así que ¿El Doctor?

-Realmente solo sabes preguntar, porque no me dices ahora tu nombre, eso sería un avance.

-Adeline Hunter, ahora regresando a las preguntas ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Pues aún no lo sé, por eso es emocionante.

Llegamos a la dirección y trato de abrir la puerta, pero al parecer estaba cerrada, así que saco lo que parece ser su destornillador sónico y abrió la puerta, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

-¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?

-¿Un sueño?, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué sería un sueño?

-No lo sé, ¿porque alguien normal usaría un destornillador sónico para abrir la puerta?

-Créeme que eso es muy normal… espera un minuto, ¿cómo sabes que es un destornillador sónico?, normalmente las personas no saben lo que es.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo sé.

-Eres extraña, me agradas, ahora podemos quedaron aquí haciendo más preguntas insignificantes o puedes venir y ayudarme con esto.

-Creo que la segunda opción es mejor.

-Bien, entonces Allons-y.

Realmente estaba asustada, esto no era posible, el Doctor no podía estar aquí y algo en el fondo me decía que no solo era un sueño, trataba de hacer a un lado ese pensamiento y la verdad no me atrevía a preguntar, sin embargo un deje de emoción se asomaba en mi cuerpo.

Entramos a la oficina y el Doctor empezó a buscar entre los archivos.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?- Realmente no sé qué hay de raro en esta escuela.

-Cosas misteriosas, fuera de lo normal, cosas que no pasan comúnmente, archivos, fotos, registros, ¿Has visto algo fuera de lo común o ha pasado algo distinto, un detalle aunque sea insignificante?

Me puse a pensar un poco, algo raro, solo las nuevas computadoras del laboratorio de cómputo, no se me hizo gran cosa, aun así decidí mencionarlo.

-Las computadoras del laboratorio se cambiaron esta semana, de ahí en fuera nada.

-Esta semana, coincide con la fecha que yo tengo… al laboratorio de cómputo.

El Doctor salió corriendo y yo lo seguí a duras penas, en las escaleras yo tome la delantera para dirigirlo al laboratorio.

Al llegar el Doctor abrió la puerta con su destornillador y entramos, apunto con su destornillador a una de las computadoras y la escaneo.

-No son computadoras normales, tienen un chip especial, dime ¿Quiénes han usado las computadoras?- Al preguntar eso el Doctor tenía una cara de preocupación.

-Todos, maestros, alumnos.

-¿No sientes nada extraño?- Me empezó a escanear con el destornillador.

-Nada.

-Tus ondas cerebrales no son normales, están fuera del rango promedio, y al parecer estas computadoras son las culpables.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con fuera de lo normal?- Estoy preocupada, pero si algo pasa sé que el Doctor podrá ayudarme.

-Son más altos, más elevados- El Doctor seguía revisando las computadoras, checando archivos- En teoría eres más inteligente, pero no solo tú, todos en esta escuela, los han estado modificando, entrenando desde que llegaron a esta escuela.

-¿Para qué?- Trate de reprimir el miedo en mi voz, pero no lo logre.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, no hay porque alarmarse- Aunque sonaba tranquilo el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Doctor sé que está mintiendo, así que dime la verdad.

-La verdad es que nada está bien, los han estado cosechando, sus mentes.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los Cyberman, creaturas que…

-Se lo que son- Lo interrumpí en seco y también supe a lo que se refería.

Los Cyberman nos querían para hacernos como ellos, por eso entrenaban nuestros cerebros.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunte.

-Hoy, en unas horas, los traerán aquí por grupo y los convertirán en Cyberman.

-¿Cómo los detenemos?

Antes de que el Doctor me respondiera se escuchó una voz, indudablemente un Cyberman.

-El Doctor no podrá detenernos, será eliminado…

-Creo que es hora de correr- Dijo el Doctor tomándome de la mano.

-Si estoy de acuerdo.

Tome la mano del Doctor y nos echamos a correr, pasamos de lado al Cyberman que si no fuera porque el doctor me hizo a un lado, el Cyberman me hubiera atrapado. Corrimos hasta llegar a uno de los salones, era el salón de Clara, ella estaba dentro igual que el resto del grupo, pero parecía ida, todos, como si su mente no estuviera aquí.

-Clara, hey soy yo, despierta, Doctor ¿Qué les pasa?

-Están en trance, los están controlando, el dispositivo que tienen en la oreja, quítaselo.

Obedecí al Doctor y le quite el dispositivo a Clara, en cuanto se lo quiete cayó al suelo, se hubiera pegado si no la hubiera tomado a tiempo.

-Clara despierta, tenemos que irnos- Le daba leves golpes en la cara para despertarla sin mucho éxito.

-Les debieron poner los dispositivos mientras estábamos fuera, Adeline debemos apagar la computadora central y evitar que los conviertan en Cyberman.

-Doctor, Clara no despierta, ¿ella estará bien?

-Lo estará si detenemos a los Cyberman.

El Doctor tendió su mano hacia mí, sabía que si la tomaba no habría vuelta atrás, sin embargo por alguna razón confié en él, sabía que esto no era un sueño, era real, imposiblemente real, así que tome su mano y corrí junto con él.

-¿Tienen algún lugar donde guarden los materiales electrónicos que ya no usen?

-Si, en el sótano, hay un salón especial para la tecnología.

-¿Te importaría guiarme?- Amo esa sonrisa que da el Docto, te hace sentir segura y… ¿De verdad estoy diciendo esto?, debo concentrarme, guio al Doctor por las escaleras hacia el sótano y luego al salón de los electrónicos.

-¿Dónde están los Cyberman?- Pregunto al Doctor antes de que me tape la boca y me jale hacia atrás.

-Tu donde crees- El dedo del Doctor señalo hacia el salón, a través de la ventana se podía ver a 10 quizá 15 Cyberman.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí?- Pregunte histérica.

-Con una distracción.

-Ni creas que voy a ser yo.

-Nadie dijo eso, tú te encargaras de hakear la computadora, yo los distraeré.

Antes de que pudiera replicar el Doctor se echó a correr hacia los Cybermans, por consecuencia yo tuve que esconderme para que no me vieran, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos me metí al salón, fui directo a la computadora y empecé a tratar de hakearla, además de las matemáticas la tecnología y las maquinas también es lo mío, así que no me costó mucho entrar en la base de datos, ahora solo tenía que apagar y reconfigurar los circuitos que tenían en los oídos, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando la puerta se abrió, para mi desgracia era un Cyberman.

-Tus ondas cerebrales son más altas que los demás, tú serás nuestro líder o será eliminada.

A pesar del miedo que me provoco oír eso seguí trabajando en la computadora, en lo que acababa distraería al Cyberman.

-El Doctor los detendrá, él siempre lo hace, no podrán tocarme, él no los dejara- Dije para distraer al Cyberman y para tranquilizarme.

-El Doctor no vendrá, el será eliminado, no podrá salvarte.

Justo al pronunciar la última palabra había borrado las configuraciones y ordenes que daba la computadora, así que lo único que faltaba era salir de aquí.

-Bien, si no viene el Doctor, supongo que tendré que arreglármelo sola.- Tome una de las sillas y se la arroje al Cyberman, intente correr hacia la puerta, pero el Cyberman me tomo antes de poder llegar.

Intente zafarme del agarre, pero no pude ya que el Cyberman era mucho más fuerte. El Cyberman me llevo a otra habitación del mismo sótano, lo único que podía hacer en mi defensa era grítale al Doctor, no hubo respuesta y mientras el Cyberman abría la puerta pensaba que no habría marcha atrás, dentro de la habitación había una máquina, indudablemente era una máquina para convertir humanos en Cybermans, grite más fuerte hacia el Doctor.

El Cyberman me metió a la máquina y la cerro, justo cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, un zumbido familiar, el destornillador del Doctor indudablemente, después del destornillador escuche unos ruidos, como si el Cyberman se cayera, el destornillador otra vez y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Doctor muy preocupado, el cual me recibió en brazos.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada?

-Tranquilo doctor, estoy bien-Dije devolviéndole el abrazo -¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora destruimos esta máquina.

-Dime que hacer, y yo lo hare.

-Por ahora quiero que subas y evacues a toda la escuela, Torchwood*** viene para acá.

Espera, espera, espera, acaba de decir… Torchwood?!

-¿Estas de broma?, es decir una cosa es que tu existas… pero Torchwood.

En respuesta el Doctor me volteo a ver y encogió los hombros, como si Torchwood fuera lo más normal.

-Solo ve, prometo contestar tus preguntas después- Respondió el Doctor más para que me fuera que otra cosa.

Asentí y con un toque de duda salí, ¿enserio lo volvería a verlo?, es decir conociéndolo el tiende a desaparecer.

Dejando eso a un lado corrí al salón de Clara y afortunadamente todos estaba consientes.

-Clara-Me lance sobre ella y la abrace.

-Adeline ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Su cara de confusión era obvia.

-Créeme si te lo dijera no me creerías, por ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que hay que evacuar la escuela.

-¿Por qué?

-Es difícil, por favor solo confía en mí.

Clara me miro con duda, pero al final asintió-Lo mejor será activar la alarma anti incendios- Dicho esto Clara tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr hacia la alarma.

Después de activar la alarma la escuela estuvo vacía en menos de 10 min, fuera había camionetas con el logo de Torchwood, de ellas salían varios agentes, algunos fueron a las instalaciones, otros con los heridos.

-¿Quieres decirme que está pasando aquí?- Clara estaba desesperada y asustada, podía notarlo, no aguantaría más sin respuestas.

-¿Prometes que me creerás?

-Bueno eso depende.

Tarde un poco en pensarlo pero al final le dije todo, sabía que no me creería, pero tenía que decirle, después de lo que le paso merecía saber la verdad.

-Esperas que crea que el Doctor es real y que esto es obra de sus enemigos- Clara estaba enojada, iba a responderle que era la verdad, pero una voz detrás me interrumpió.

-¿No entiendo porque lo humanos no pueden aceptar que no son los únicos en el universo?- Era el Doctor.

Clarea se sorprendió, al verlo abrió los ojos como platos, trataba de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

-Te dije que era real- Estaba emocionada, trate de ocultarlo sin mucho éxito pero, el Doctor había regresado…

-Por supuesto que soy real, ¿porque no tendría que serlo?

-¡Porque eres una serie de ciencia ficción!- Al parecer Clara había salido de su trance.

-Oh si, esa serie, lo único que provoca es que crean que todo esto es solo ficción.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ahora era yo la sorprendida.

-La serie con mi nombre, esconde la realidad de lo que realmente ocurre en este planeta.

-¿Quieres decir que esto si es real?- Ahora era el turno de Clara de preguntar.

-Por supuesto que lo es, no acabas de vivir lo que paso.

Ante esto Clara se lo pensó un poco y guardo silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- La verdad es que después de esto no podría volver a vivir en paz, es decir, el Doctor es real, por supuesto que iba a querer acompañarlo.

-Supongo que pasara lo de siempre, olvidaran y Torchwood se encargara de todo.

-¿Qué hay de nosotras?, es decir no podré olvidar esto y no lo sé quizá busques compañía…- Creo que deje clara la doble intención.

El Doctor se quedó callado un rato, pero al final respondió.

-Supongo que si hay alguien que esté dispuesto, no lo sé a lo mejor podría acompañarme.- Listo capto la indirecta, vamos por las maletas.

-Supongo que yo podría, ya sabes unos días.

Ante mi respuesta el Doctor sonrió encantado, yo también estaba feliz debo admitir, pero esa felicidad duro poco ya que Clara me jalo a un rincón apartado de donde estaba el Doctor.

-¿Estás loca?- Susurro.

-Probablemente.

-¿Enserio vas a irte con él?- Pregunto Clara indignada.

-Vamos Clara, sabes que siempre he soñado con esto, vamos, además es una máquina del tiempo, regresare mañana, lo prometo- Puse cara de perrito para que Clara accediera.

-Eso no me preocupa, me preocupa que te pase algo.

-Estaré bien, se cuidarme, lo que paso hoy es la prueba, y confió en que el Doctor me cuidara.

Clara lo pensó por unos segundos, los segundos más largos de mi vida, al final asintió resignada

-Ve.

-¡Gracias!- Me lance hacia ella y la abrace.

Ella me regreso el abrazo, cuando nos soltamos fuimos con el Doctor y me entrego a él como si hubiera pedido mi mano... qué pena.

-Promete que la protegerás- Amenazo Clara.

-Lo prometo, mientras este con migo no le pasara nada.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Adel.

-Hasta mañana, prometo llegar a la escuela.

-Más te vale.

Y sin más Clara dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la calle, dejándonos solos.

-Y bien, ¿No piensas presumir tu cabina azul?- Pregunte con una mirada juguetona hacia el doctor.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, me agradas.

Dicho esto, tomo mi mano y me dirigió a una cabina telefónica que estaba al lado de la escuela.

-Estas lista- Asentí y el abrió la puerta- ¡Bienvenida a la TARDIS!

Entre despacio tratando de no caer ante la maravilla que tenía en frente, la TARDIS en vivo y en persona.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Supongo que ya te lo han dicho mucho, pero a quien engañamos, te encanta escucharlo y yo no puedo evitar decirlo, ¡ES MÁS GRANDE POR DENTRO!

El Doctor rio y cerró las puertas, para después empezar a mover palancas de la consola, después de pasar sus manos por toda la consola se detuvo en la última palanca, volteo a verme y mientras la bajaba grito Allons-y!

* * *

 **Y bien, que les pareció? Debo admitir que es el fanfic más largo que he escrito, pero a partir de ahora todos serán así (espero), dejen sus review, les gusto, no les gusto, cuál es su Doctor favorito, y si quieren que escriba algo en particular.**

 **Clara* Miller: Es un Ester Egg inspirado en nuestra amada Clara Oswald.**

 **Whovian**: Para los que no saben que es, así se llama el fandom del Doctor Who.**

 **Torchwood***: Es una serie derivada de Doctor Who, en la misma serie de Doctor Who es una organización secreta que trata con asuntos alienígenas, y como serie propia narra las aventuras de equipo Torchwood de Cardiff, compuesto principalmente por el Capitán Jack Harkness.**

 **Con esto los dejo mis pequeños Daleks, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
